


Stories of Stars and Memories

by heyitstella



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstella/pseuds/heyitstella
Summary: memories of happier thingsidk how to summarise but it's short and sad i think





	Stories of Stars and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> i am,, not a writer but here this is lolz

Peter used to giggle at Harleys dumb jokes, teasing him about how bad they were and how much he sounded like a Dad. He used to tuck his head under Harley's chin when they watched movies n the couch, sniffling if it was The Titanic and giggling if it was some cheesy rom-com that Harley wishes he could remember the name of. He used to get sauce on his chin while they ate the Chinese food from the place Peter loved so much. He used to sing along to the bad songs that played on the radio even though he was a terrible singer and Harley used to teasingly beg him to stop. He used to sit next to Harley on the roof in the midnight hours and tell him stories Ben had told him about the stars. He used to stay up late doing his homework that was due the next day even though Harley had told him to do it earlier. He used to steal Harley's sweaters and insist that he hadn't even when he was “- wearing one right now, Peter”.

Harley used to tell dumb jokes so that he could see the way Peter giggled at them. He used to hold Peter close to his chest as they watched movies on the too - big couch and just smell his hair and listen to his breathing. He used to wipe the sauce off Peters' chin and tease him about how it was like looking after a toddler. He used to beg Peter to stop his “god awful” singing but would not-so-secretly grin whenever Peter would “serenade” him with badly written love songs. He used to lean against the shorter boy, staring up at the stars and listen to his soft words of the stars and the moon and everything in between. He used to jokingly scold Peter for procrastinating but grin affectionately whenever Peter insisted he worked better under pressure even though he knew it wasn't true. He used to pretend he didn't see Peter stealing his sweaters because of the fact he loved the way Peter looked with a too-big jumper and messy morning hair more than anything in the world.

They used to love each other. They used to be happy. But now Peter, Peter was dead and Harley couldn't cope. 

 

He never got used to the absence of his giggles, the sound of his breathing, the gentle teasing, the horrible serenades, the stories of stars, the sight of him doing his nearly due homework, the smell of his shampoo on his sweaters. He never got used to the absence of Peter.

Finding the note weeks later did nothing to ease the ache on his heart.


End file.
